gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Fifth Tellurian Games
The Fifth Tellurian Games were held in 502 in and around Cassaana City in Kaspiyskiya. The Games had been due to be held in 497, but were delayed by five years due to the Sunset War. The naval battle was replaced with the Seaborne Regatta once more, while the aerial event was restored to a race with judging removed. The diving contest was replaced by a distance swim across the mouth of Cassaana Bay. The foot race was reinstated from the Third Games, while the vocal arts contest was reintegrated with the regular arts contest. Other new events included an endurance ride, in honour of the Kingdom of Ashenia, and the national specialiaty of the Niskans, a gymnastics contest. Events Caragita: A contest in four parts: foot race, long jump, javelin throw, and wrestling. Prizes awarded for individual events. Prize for best overall is the highest honor of the Games. Aerial Race: Competitors set off from the centre of Stadion Vani and must circumnavigate the nearby city before landing back at the stadium. Air Marshals mounted astride Luftus Nochenwaurm are on the lookout for any who do not follow the assigned route. Prizes awarded for first, second and third placing. Arts Contest: Any craft or display of art may be submitted. Prize awarded for finest skill and overall beauty. Distance Swim: A swim from across the mouth of Cassaana Bay - a distance of approx 10kms - the course should take approx 3 hours to complete. Air Marshals mounted astride Luftus Nochenwaurm are on hand to assist any swimmers who appear to be in distress. Prizes awarded for first, second and third placing. Duel Tournament: Any blunted weapons may be used. Nations much register their participation in the Duel Tourney. All duellists are now required to fight each other duellist competing. Prize awarded to the character with the best win/lose/draw record. Endurance Ride: A traditional Ashenite activity, the competitors set out from Stadion Vani's eastern gate. They must follow an assigned route to Lake Alfa and then return to the stadium. The terrain is predominantly marshy along the designated route. If at any waypoint your horse is judged unfit to continue you are disqualified. Air Marshals mounted astride Luftus Nochenwaurm are on the lookout for any who do not follow the assigned route. Prizes awarded for first, second and third placing. Footrace: A circuit of Stadion Vani. Prizes awarded for first, second and third placing. Gymnastics: As exhibitions of duelling are generally frowned upon due to cultural reasons in Niskovia, contests of one's gymnastic talent have become the among the most prestigious of events throughout the Principality. The most commonly judged routines are the vault and the floor exercises. Prizes are awarded for best performance in each area and best overall performance. Mass Melee: Party-based combat against all realms from other parties. Prize awarded to the last party standing. Mounted Race: A circuit of Stadion Vani. Prizes awarded for first, second and third placing. Ranged Tournament: Competitors fire at a target from a distance of 100 paces. Prizes awarded for the first, second and third most accurate competitor. Gunpowder weapons are not permitted. Seaborne Regatta: Competitors set sail at dawn from the Cassaana City docks. They are to sail to a point near the shore of Malkavan, gather a flag from a floating buoy and return to the docks. Air Marshals mounted astride Luftus Nochenwaurm are on the lookout for any crew that engages in foul play - competitors will be disqualified if they retrieve any flag that is not assigned to them. Prizes awarded for the first, second and third most accurate competitor. Event Winners Pending References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?397493-EMPIRE!-Fifth-Tellurian-Games-Summer-502 Category:Events Category:Sporting Events Category:Events on Telluris